The Kings heir
by RichardTerminator
Summary: When Scar and Zira find a human hybird and turn him into a Lion, a prophecy tells the faith of the Pridelands when The heir and the rightful heir to the throne safe the Pridelands.
1. Chapter 1

**Scar's Heir**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

* * *

A few days ago in the Pridelands, Scar and Zira both had a nightmare about the end of their kingdom, then that nightmare became a dream, a dream of hope for their kingdom, a human boy with a lion tail, that turns into a Lion, will save their kingdom and be their new heir to the throne, after waking up, both Scar and Zira, had lift the Pridelands to search for their new heir, before they can began, they went to some old friends of theirs and they were transformed into Humans, Scar is now a tall Man with Black hair, Green eyes, and still have that Scar on his lift eye, Zira is now a tall Woman with Brown hair, and red eyes, they explain to Scar and Zira that they will be humans until they are back in Africa and into the Pridelands, and their friends gave them cloths to wear and then Scar and Zira began their search, Today they are now in the country of the United States, in Evansville, Indiana, at the Evansville Regional Airport, they meet a Man that is very tall and that they are supposed to meet as Scar said, " Are you Charlie?" Charlie says, " Yes Scar and Zira, I'm Charlie, I have been assigned by your friends in Africa as your driver and bodyguard." Zira said, " We are looking for are heir to throne, do you know where he is?" Charlie says, " Get in my car, I will explain on the way." their got into his car and started driving than Charlie said, " I know where your new heir is, we are heading to where he is now, here this is his file." Charlie handed Scar the file, then he and Zira opened it, and saw information about him and saw a photo of their heir, he is a teenaged human, with brown hair and green eye and a lion tail similar to the one, they saw in their dreams, than Scar asked, " Who is this?" Charlie said while driving, " The boy you see, his name is Richard Moore, he is a junior student at Reitz High School, he is not a ordinary student, unlike the other students, he is a hybrid." Scar and Zira both asked, " A what?" Charlie said, " A hybrid, a hybrid is a specie that is born from two parents, that are different species." Scar asked, " What kind of hybrid is Richard?" Charlie said, " he is a human and a lion hybrid, his mother was a human, while his father was a lion, and also to tell you two, he has a tail of a lion." Scar and Zira were surprised to hear this, than Charlie said, " We're here." Scar and Zira saw the school for the first time and saw that it was big and Scar asked, " How are we going to find him?" Charlie says, " It's near his lunch time, he is going to eat soon, you are going to find him in the middle of the school, what they call 'the link', Richard is going to cross from the old building to the new building, you are going to meet him, and talk to him, while I sign him out of the school." Scar and Zira nodded, then Charlie said, " But to warn you, this school is got security, they got both Police and Sheriff Departments here, so be careful they are armed, and they will call backup if necessary." After the brief, Scar and Zira walked in and it felt warm inside than outside, they than entered the link than waited, after a few minutes, students were everywhere, than they saw a student with a lion tail, that is their chosen heir, Richard Moore, Scar and Zira followed Richard, into the cafeteria, than after Richard got his food and sat down they than walked to where Richard was, Scar got his attention, " Excuse me." than Richard turned around and saw a Man and Woman standing behind him, Scar says, " I hope I we're not bothering you." Richard says, " No, not at all." Zira says, " Do you mind if we talk to you for a minute." Richard says, " Of course, I got all the time, I'm not going no where, go ahead sit down." Scar and Zira sat next to Richard on both side, Scar began the introduction, " My name is Scar and this my wife Zira, we are from the Pridelands, which is in Africa." Richard says, " You know I some how recognize those names from before and I thing I heard about that place before, but from where, I thing, I might be thinking things, I'm Richard Moore, Nice to meet you two." Zira says, " It is cold outside." Richard agreed, " Yeah it is, in my country it is cold here in the winter, it also snow's here to and it's supposed to tonight, it is supposed to get to 10 degrees Fahrenheit tonight as well, which means the snow will stick to the road." Scar says, " Richard, we want you to come to Africa with us, it is very important, that you should come." Richard said, " I would have to check out at the office first." Zira says, " Our friend Charlie has that taken care of, you just need to come us." Richard says, " All right." after Richard finished his lunch, just when they were about to leave two men came out of nowhere, one pulled out a Colt M1911 pistol with laser sighting, while the other one pulled out a Beretta Model 12, Scar and Zira, moved Richard out of the way, Scar pulled out two Beretta model 92SB pistols, as Zira pulls out a MP5K, the police officers saw this and pull out their Beretta Model 92SB pistol and a Colt M1911 pistol, and a shot out begins, the students made a run for it, the bad guys killed the two Police officers, while Scar and Zira got there chance, they shot the bad guys, than Zira crabbed Richard by the shirt with her hands and they met with Charlie, than Charlie escorted him to the car along with Scar and Zira, then after they got in the car and lift before the Police arrived, when they arrived at the Evansville Regional Airport, Scar and Zira thank Charlie, and Charlie lift in his car, as Scar and Zira got on the plane with Richard going with them to Africa.

* * *

After about 15 hours, they arrive at the Nairobi International Airport, after they got out of the plane, a black man by the name of Mark was standing there waiting for they're arrival than Scar said, " Good to see, Mark." Mark smiles and hugs his friend and says, " Nice to see you two made it alive, how was America?" Zira says, " Cold, very cold weather, over there." Mark says, " I figured it was cold in Indiana, where you just went, now that your back in Africa, lets show this kid his new home." Scar and Zira agreed, than toke Richard into Marks Jeep, and they headed for the Pridelands, when they got around the Pridelands, they got out of the Jeep, Scar and Zira dranked the formula that would turn them back into Lions, Richard than saw the transformation, than when the transformation ended Richard got scared and tried to run for his life, but Scar and Zira surrounded Richard, Richard got scared even more, than Scar came to Richard, licked his hands and says to calming voice, " Don't be afraid, we won't harm you, I am a King of my land and Zira is my Queen." Richard bows to them and asked, " But why did you never tell me that you were a King and Queen, I would have been more respectful in front of your presence, back in my country." Scar said, " To avoid, been known by your people from your country, now we are going to see some old friend of are's and they are going to change your life forever, and turn you into a Lion." Richard asked, " Why do you want to turn me into a Lion for?" Scar and Zira both said, " We want you to be as are new heir to the throne." Richard was surprised to hear this, these two Lions that were ingested as Humans to find a new heir to their throne and chosen him, to be their new prince, Richard says, " I … I don't know what to say, I would be honored to be your new heir, but there is a problem, I don't know anything about royalty, or how to rule a kingdom, I was born in a country that is a Republic, a Democratic form of Government, not a Monarchy Government like you have, I don't know anything about it." Scar says, " After your transformation, and after you meet the Pride and my Hyena friends, I will teach you, on how to rule the kingdom, how to rule as a king, and to obey your king, understand." Richard says, " Yes, your Majesty." Scar said, " Good, climb on my back." Richard obeyed and got on Scar's back and they walk toward the direction their friends place.

**Chapter 2: Transformation**

When they got there, they one that changed them into humans, the human's name is Day Day, Scar said, " Hello Day Day, were back." Day Day says, " I see that your search was successful." Zira says, " Day Day, this is Richard Moore are chosen heir to the throne, Richard, this is Day Day, he is the one who changed us into humans so we could find you." Richard says, " Nice to meet you, Day Day." Richard shakes Day Day hand as Day Day says, " Same with you, now follow me, I will begin your transformation Richard." Day Day lead Richard to the house and into a room that looked more like a laboratory, Richard sat down, Day Day close the door behind them and said, " We are going to transform you Richard, but first you need full Lion DNA inside you begin the transformation."

" I already got half of Lion DNA in me, since I was born a hybrid." Richard said, while holding his Lion tail, Day Day says, " So that means you need another half of Lion DNA, from somewhere else." Than without warning Zira pounced on Richard and made him fall on his stomach, than he looked and saw Scar coming to his left arm, Richard got scared and Scar said, " Look away." than Richard turned his head the other way, as Scar bit his left arm, Richard groaned and fought the pain while Scar bit him, than after a few seconds, Scar release's his left arm and Zira got off of him Richard saw his left arm has a bite mark, with blood coming out of the wound, Day Day than put the the transformation formula inside Richard with an injection, than after a while, Richard started to fill pain everywhere in his body, first Richard teeth turned into fangs and sharp teeth and muzzle is now on his face, than his arms started growing brown fur and changed into his forelegs, and drop to ground, and now has four legs, he still has his lion tail, but the fur at the tip of his tale changed from brown to black, while his clothes were ripping for of him, Richard face changed into a face of a Lion, and start grow a black male, than stopped to show his teenaged Lion look as the transformation was over, than Scar says, " Richard, look at yourself now." Scar lead Richard to a mirror, than Richard see's a Lion his eye staring back at him, " I'm a full teenaged Lion." Zira smiles and says, " And you look handsome, no Lioness, Pride member or a rouge, would resist your handsomeness." Richard blushed after Zira said that, than Scar turned to Day Day and said, " Thank you, my old friend, I always knew you would be helpful." Day Day said, " Hey, anytime, your Majesty." Day Day bowed to Scar, standing up, than after that, Scar and Zira than escorted Richard to his new home the Pridelands.

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Hyena's and the Pride **

After a while they arrived at the Pridelands, as they were walking, three hyena's came, their names are Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Shenzi see's Scar and Zira and also see a teenage male lion, Shenzi says, " Good to see that you two are back, and I also see that you are successful at finding your heir." Scar says, " Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, this is Richard, are new heir to the throne, Richard this is Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, there are my friends." Richard says, " Hi, nice to meet you, guys." Shenzi says, " Same for you." Zira asked, " How was everybody, while we were gone?" Banzai says, " everybody has been behaving while you were gone." Scar says, " Good, now if you don't mind, we would like to introduce Richard to the Pride." Scar, Zira and Richard lift the hyena trio, and continued to head for Priderock, when they got to Priderock, Scar roared and the Pride came out, the Pride saw Scar and Zira with a teenaged Lion, that they don't recognize, one of the pride members asked Scar, " Who is this?" Scar says, " Everyone, I would like you to meet Richard, are new heir." the all sniff Richard scent and Richard sniff their scent, while Richard that was happening, Richard now realized that he can smell things he could never smell before, after the lioness smelt Richard's scent, one of the Lioness's said, " My name is Nicaya." Richard says, " Hello There, I'm Richard, nice to meet you, Miss." than three more Lioness's came, Two Lioness's were adults, while the third one is a teenager like him, the oldest one says, " Hello Richard, allow me and my friend and her daughter introduce ourselves, My name is Sarabi." The other adult female walks to Richard and says, " I'm Sarafina." then the teenaged lioness says, " I'm Nala, nice to meet Richard." Richard says, " Same for you." after everybody even the hyena's met Richard, Scar and Zira toke Richard to their Den and everybody went to sleep for the night.

**Chapter 4: Visions or Flashbacks and Scar's son.**

Back in the United States, in Evansville, Indiana, 9 hours after the Police shootout at Reitz High School, the Evansville Police Department, went to Richard's step mother Emily Moore and his dad Chad Moore house told them that their was a Police shootout at his school and they are reporting Richard Moore missing, seven hours ago, they counted every student at Reitz, everybody was there, except one was missing and that was Richard Moore, the people at the office said that a 40 year old man walked in the office, then after he signed Richard out, gun shots were heard and he ran out of the office, Richard's parents gave a picture of Richard to the police, then one of the officers said, " We are turning this case over to the F.B.I. and C.I.A. and they will try to find your son." Emily was crying as she said, " Thank you, Sir." then the police lift, Chad then hugged his wife as she cried and he said, " Lets hope Richard, is safe, honey." As they were talking it starts to snow outside.

* * *

Meanwhile Pridelands, it was a new morning for the Pride and to Richard, last night before he went to sleep, Richard meet Nuka and Vitani, Scar and Zira's Children, Richard was glad to meet them, Scar told Nuka that Richard was their new heir to the throne, today Scar and Zira started to teach Richard everything about royalty and how it works, Richard was starting to like Scar and Zira and is also starting to like his new life here in the Pridelands, Scar was teaching Richard how to fight like a lion, Scar and Richard fought against each other and Richard won by overpowering him, Scar and Zira were glad that Richard is making progress, Zira says, " Well done Richard."

Scar says, " Congratulations Richard, you are now a full lion."

Richard says, " Thank you, your Majesty, you and Zira have taught me well." Scar smiled than something hit Scar, but it was not physical, it was in his mind, than he saw that he was in a cage with Humans walking around with weapons in inside a warehouse, than Scar heard a noise, than a few Humans turned to a door than an explosion, than an F.B.I. agent came in and shot a few humans with weapons than another F.B.I. agent, but it was a female, she shot a few bad guys, then after the gun fight was over, she went over to Scar direction, Scar looked at the female human and found her very familiar, and Scar thought that if he has seen or recognize her from somewhere, than he was back in the Pridelands, Zira says, " Scar, are you alright?"

Scar says, " Yes I'm fine, I just has a vision."

Richard got curious and says, " What kind of vision? What did you see?"

Scar says, " I was inside a building, I was in a cage with these humans that were armed with weapons, walking back and forth."

Richard says, " They were machines guns, weren't they?"

Scar says, " Yes, then an explosion, happened then two humans came in and shot all of the the humans, the two humans wearing what you call jackets and it had they weird symbols on them."

Richard then asked, " Did it look something like this?" then Richard drew three letters, first he wrote the letter F, then B, and finally I, Scar looked at the them and says, " Yes, that it."

Richard says, " Those humans are F.B.I. agents and those guy walking back and forth are poachers."

Scar continues with his story, " One of them were familiar to me, one of those of F.B.I. agents was a lady."

Richard asks, " Can you descriptive her?"

Scar says, " She was a beautiful women, she had blue eyes, that were as blue as the sky, she had brown hair, and was very tall."

Richard gaps, Scar was talking about his mother, Richard says, " That was my Mom, she used to be a F.B.I. agent, but she was killed while trying to solve a case, that was when I was very young, my Dad than lift me back in the United States, while my Dad went back to Africa, My mother was a Human, while my father was a Lion, the only thing, I remember about him was that he had a scar on his left eye that just about It, that is how I was born a hybrid."

Scar and Zira felt sorry for Richard for losing his blood family, Scar then felt that he was connected to Richard somehow, then Richard's mind then went from the Pridelands to his old house that he had once lived in and he heard his younger self said, " When is Dad going to be home?"

Richard's Mom said, " He'll be back soon, just go to sleep." than a Lion walked in, he looked just like Scar but younger, then he was back in the Pridelands, Zira says, " Are you okay, Richard?"

Richard says, " I just had a flashback, I saw my younger self going to bed, then I saw my Dad and he looked like you Scar, but was younger."

Scar says, " In my vision, I was young male lion, in that cage." Richard, Scar and Zira decided to go see Day-Day to analyze their blood to see they are related, When they got their, Day-Day toke samples of Richard's and Scar's blood, after about an hour, Day-Day came back from his Lab and says, " You and Richard's DNA match and I found out that the boys human Mom and found that her name is Jamie Moore, his blood match with his mother and with your blood and I have figured that you are Richard's blood father and you, Richard Moore are Scar's blood son, the heir to throne and the new prince of Pridelands." Richard, Scar and Zira were all surprised about this, Richard and Scar were now reunited but as Father and Son, Zira just meet Richard and she has not only has Nuka and Vitani as her children, she now has Richard as her step son and after they lift tell told the Pride that Richard is Scar's blood son from far away, the Pride was both shocked and surprised, they looked into Richard's eye and saw no evil in them, but kindness in them, they felt that Richard would save them from Scar's rule, Nuka was surprised about having Richard as is older brother, then after the talk with everybody went to sleep inside of Pride Rock.

* * *

**Hope you like it, wait for the next chapter, see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready for more? Well here we go**

**Chapter 5: Meeting Zainabu**

* * *

It has been ten days after Richard came into the Pride and also have been nice days scene Richard and Scar found out that they were both father and son, after finding this out Scar then really started to train Richard to be a prince and teach Richard more about how to be a King, Richard and Nuka are started to talk and care each other as brothers and when Scar won't give his attention to Nuka, Richard would give Nuka his attention instead, Nuka was really starting to like Richard even more, five days after Richard came into the Pride, Richard, Scar, Zira, the hyena's and the Pride found, five Old Nazi World War 2 planes, which were a Junker Ju 52 transport, a Junker Ju 87, a Messerschmitt Bf 109, a Messerschmitt Me 163, and a Messerschmitt Me 262, when Richard looked inside he found Nazi uniforms, he had also found MP40s, a Walther PPK, a Walther P38, a MG42, and a Mauser Kar 98K, Richard even found vehicles and they were a Nazi Panzer tank, a Nazi Motorcycle, a Nazi car, and a Nazi troop transport truck, when Richard came out, he was dress in a Nazi SS officer uniform jacket and a hat, after the discovery of the Nazi airplanes, weapons, and vehicles, Richard woke in his den still dressed in his found Nazi SS officer uniform jacket and hat, as Richard woke up, Scar also woke up and says, " Good morning, Son."

Richard says, " Good Morning, Dad."

Richard walks outside, then after Nuka wakes up he go outside to talk to Richard, Nuka and Richard were talking about the human world, Nuka wanted to know what it is like, Richard says that it was perfect place, but not a perfect as the Pridelands, after Nuka and Scar lift, Richard was thinking about the future for himself, he thought that it would wonderful to be a king, but than something hit him bad, Richard was thinking about a queen, but could not think of anyone wanting to be his queen, he know that Nala won't do, he respects that and won't force her to, Nala and Richard see each others as friends not mates and they're are no other Lioness's that is his type, Richard was going into a deep depression, Zira see's this and says, " Good Morning, Richard."

Richard turns and says, " Good Morning, Mom."

Zira asks, " Are you okay?"

Richard signs and says, " I am in a deep depression."

Zira asks, " What is it about?"

Richard says, " About the future, about me being a king, I was wondering about someone being my queen, but I don't see any Lioness's that I am interested with."

Zira nuzzles him and says, " Don't worry son, You'll find someone, but just knew you at least expect it."

Richard says, " I hope you're right."

Richard gets up and heads to where his new friends are, during the past nine days, Richard had meet with three Hyena's that are smarter than Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, their names are Ainra, Akida, and Ajabu, Ainra is a teenaged female hyena, while Akida and Ajabu are teenaged male Hyena's, Richard than meet them as Ajabu says, " Hey Richard, what's up?"

Richard says, " Hey Ajabu, I'm not good right now."

Ainra then says, " You look little down, what the matter?"

Richard says " I was thinking about my possible rule when I am older, about finding a queen."

Ainra says, " Don't worry, you'll find yourself a mate, soon enough."

Richard asks, " You think so?"

Akida says, " Oh yeah, just wait and she'll show, just not anytime soon, that's all."

Richard says, " Thanks guys, your the best."

Ajabu says, " Hey anytime, Richard."

Just then Richard then heard a growl coming from behind them, then it came out of it's hiding place, roared and try to pin Richard to ground and bite him, but Richard was more faster, he ducked down and let the thing fly over him and he roared and pin it to the ground, when Richard than saw was about to attack him, it's a teenaged female Lioness's, but not one of the Pride members, he figured that she was a rouge and she said, " How can you beet me?"

Richard says, " With a longtime of training and experience."

Akida says, " Good job Richard, I never even expected that coming."

Richard turns to Akida and says, " Thank you." Richard turns back to rouge that he still has pinned and asked, " What are doing, in my kingdom?"

The rouge asks, " Your kingdom?"

Richard says, " Yes, I'm Richard, prince of the Pridelands, who are you?"

Richard gets off of her and the rouge says, " My name is Zainabu, I was cubnapped from home, I was taken by these Humans that were going to kill me for my fur."

Richard says, " I know what you are talking about, does humans are called Poachers, they kill animals for their skins and leave everything else to rot." Richard growled after talking about the Poachers and what they do.

Zainabu says, " I escaped from them, a few days ago and ended up here, I didn't know this is your kingdom."

Richard says, " That's okay, you didn't know it's not your fault, come with me, I'll introduce you to my parents and to the pride and they'll accept you."

Zainabu says, " Okay."

* * *

Richard, Ainra, Akida, and Ajabu led Zainabu to Pride rock to meet King Scar, Queen Zira, and the Pride, when they got there, Nala greed Richard and saw Zainabu and says, " Richard, who is this?"

Richard says, " Nala this is Zainabu, she taken from her home by humans, she escaped from them and ran into me and scene she was nowhere else to go, I'm bringing her to my parents to see if they will accept her into the pride." Richard turns to Zainabu and says, " Zainabu, this is Nala, she is a friend of mine."

Zainabu says, " Hello."

Nala says, " Welcome to the Pridelands."

Zainabu says, " Thank you."

The Pride came and talked to her, then Scar and Zira came and saw Zainabu, Scar says, " Well Richard who do you have?"

Richard says, " Mom, Dad, this is Zainabu, she was taken from her home not to long by poachers, she escaped from their camp and today she ran into me and thought to bring her here to you."

Scar says, " That's a good thing you did, we need all the Lioness's we can get." Scar than turns his attention to Zainabu and says, " Hello there, I'm King Scar, ruler of the Pridelands, and this is my mate Queen Zira, I see that you ran into my older son."

Zainabu bows to Scar and Zira, as she says, " Yes, your Majesties, when I was taken from my home, the so called poachers killed my family, after they toke me to their camp, I escaped and killed the poachers and ran away, today I was hunting, in your territory without even knowing about, that was when I ran into your son and he was very nice."

Everybody, including Richard was surprised to hear that her family was killed by poachers, they felt bad for Zainabu, Richard started talking to Scar and Zira in private, Richard, Scar, Zira, were deciding what to do with Zainabu, then Richard tells them that she can stay with them seen she doesn't have a home to go to and she had nowhere else to go and they were not going to let her get found and be killed, Scar and Zira turn to Pride and Zira says, " It is settled, Zainabu you can stay in the Pridelands with us and the Pride."

The Pride agreed also and Zainabu says, " Thank you, your Majesties, I will never forget this."

Then after the Pride welcomed Zainabu into their group, they went to sleep inside the Pride rock.

* * *

**Thanks to Kurt Wylde 42, let me use Zainabu in this story, see you later people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter of the king's heir, let's see what happens next.**

**Chapter 6: Exile and meeting Simba **

During the mouths that passed, Richard and Zainabu have been having feeling for each other, Richard asked Zira, she told him that he was in love, Ainra, Akida, and Ajabu told Richard the same thing, but as Years went by, Scar than started to become a Tyrant, when the Pridelands was hit with a drought, the herds have moved away from the Pridelands, Now both food and water are scare, half of the Hyena's in the Pridelands are getting worried, half of the Hyena's turn to Richard, Ainra, Akida, and Ajabu, to become loyal to them, and some the lioness have also joined them, it is now three years later, Richard is now a grown adult lion, Zainabu and Nala are also grown adult lioness's, Ainra, Akida, and Ajabu are grown adult Hyena's, one night Richard told Zainabu that before he came here into the Pridelands, he used to be a Human-Lion hybrid, then Zainabu told Richard her story of how she escaped from the Poachers, as she says, " Let me tell you my story, I was just like you, I was also born a Human-Lion Hybrid too, my real name is Sam, I was at school, then one day two humans came and kidnapped me, they toke me to Africa, then they transformed me into a lioness, they were about to kill me and skin me for my fur, but I killed the two poachers and escaped from their camp, then I ran into you, and I now like my new life, and I have you in my life, I love you, Richard."

Then Richard says, " I love you too, Zainabu."

Then Zainabu and Richard nuzzled each other, their love was increasing even more, days have went by, then one day Nala left because Scar's rule is now getting worse, she left to get help, after Nala left, Scar then threaten anybody that go against him, he even threatened his heir to the throne, then Richard threaten his father, he said that if he attacks him, then those that are loyal to him will attack back and add that they also have that there special allies from the outside world that he and his followers found two years ago, and they will come to his aid, Zira came to Richard's side after Scar threatened her step son, so did Nuka and Vitani, Scar then found another mate, his new mates name is Nightshade, Nightshade is Zira's sister, but is a lot worse, and now Nightshade is pregnant with their new cub, Richard now knows that they must do something and fast, then one day Zainabu came inside Richard's new den, Richard saw that Zainabu looked all beat up, Richard asked, " What happened to you?"

Zainabu says, " Scar and his Hyena attacked me, they did this because I did get him or his hyena's food."

Richard growled as he is now furious, during the three years, Lioness's have been killed by hyena's and Scar himself, when Hyena were hunted down, they were terminated by Richard, Richard would do both bite them in the neck, and for those that did the high crime were shot, by Richard's special allies, he still wearing his Nazi SS officer uniform to this day, Richard then says, " Come with me, I'll have a little talk with my father."

Zira says to her step son, " Be careful, son."

Richard says, " I will mom."

Then Richard and Zainabu left, Richard called for his followers and his special allies that are a base not too far away from the Pridelands, Richard's allies, are NATO forces, that came to Africa, to make sure that humans and animals don't enter the Pridelands, they came to Pride rock, Scar was waiting for him, as Scar says, " I was expecting you, Richard."

Richard says, " Why did you attack, Zainabu?"

Scar says, " Because my mate can't hunt and she needs food, and also she failed to give food to my hyena's, so she deserves it."

Richard says, " That is it, now your going to pay the price of betrayal, you have betrayed me and my followers."

Scar says, " You are going to have to fight us, attack!"

The hyena's came out of nowhere, they tried attack Zainabu, but Ainra, Akida, and Ajabu saved Zainabu from being attack, and the hyena's and some the lioness's that are now loyal to Richard came and help fight along side with Richard, but the fight itself was more of a draw, during the battle, Scar fought against Richard, then Scar gave Richard a scar over his lift eye, now Richard was mad, Richard strikes back, then Richard and his followers retreated, they had to leave the Pridelands now, Scar and his Hyena's tried to finish them off, but where stopped and attacked by NATO soldiers, the NATO forces pushed Scar and his hyena's back with Machine guns, Tanks, Artillery, and Air strikes by both Planes and Helicopters, allowing Richard, Zainabu, and the others to evacuate, after about an hour they made it to the desert, thank goodness it was night, it toke them two two days and two nights, but they made it to a Oasis, where they can sleep and find food in the morning, Richard orders, " Okay everyone, will sleep here, then we find food in the morning, so get some sleep."

Then everybody went to sleep for the night, then the sun rose the next morning, everybody woke up, everybody went be some water to get a drink, then Richard washed the dried blood off his scar now it is pink, it will be on his face for life, then Richard and the others hear a scream, followed by a lion roar, Richard and the other decided to go investigate, then when they got there they saw a Warthog that is stuck under a tree and Meerkat trying to help the Warthog out, as Richard saw two lions fighting each other, Richard, Zainabu, Ainra, Akida, and Ajabu decided to brake it up, Ainra ordered, " Help to two out!"

When the Lioness pinned down the lion, Richard, Zainabu, Ainra, Akida, and Ajabu then came out and caught the lioness by surprise, as Richard says, " Freeze, don't move."

The Lioness recognized that voice from behind her, as the Lion recognized the lioness, while the lion said, " Nala?"

Richard heard the lion say that name, and Richard and his friends recognized who the lioness is, it is Nala, Nala was surprised to hear this lion mention her name, she got off of him, as the lion asks, " Is it really you?"

Nala then asks, " Who are you?"

The lion says, " It's me, Simba."

Nala looks at the lion in front of her and asks, " Simba?"

Simba nods his head, as Nala was surprised to see her long lost friend again, then the Meerkat asks, " Hey, what's going on here?"

Simba says, " Timon, this is Nala, she's my best friend."

The Meerkat named Timon says, " Friend?"

Simba says, " Yeah."

Then Nala turns to Richard and his followers, as she says, " Richard, what are you doing here?"

Richard says, " Me and my followers had to leave the Pridelands."

Nala see's the scar on Richard's eye, as she asks, " What happened to your eye?"

Richard said, " Scar did this to me."

Simba looks at Richard and says, " My uncle did this to you?"

Richard says, " Yeah, what do you mean, your uncle?"

Simba says, " I'm his nephew."

Richard says, " I'm Scar's other son."

Simba says, " His other son?"

Richard says, " Yes."

Then Nala says, " You guys realize who you are?"

Simba says, " If your his son."

Richard says, " If you his nephew."

Simba says with a smile growing on his face, " That must mean."

Richard says with a smile on his face, " I know what it means."

Simba and Richard say, " We're cousins."

Simba then looks at the Richard's Hyena's and lioness's, he was about to attack, until Richard says, " It's okay, they are with me, they follow me."

Simba then turns to Pumbaa and says, " Hey Pumbaa, come over here."

It toke a least two Hyena's and two lioness's two pull and push Pumbaa out, then Pumbaa walks over to everybody, as Simba says, " Nala, Richard, this is Pumbaa, Pumbaa this is Nala and Richard."

Pumbaa says, " Nice to meet you guys."

Nala says, " Nice to meet you."

Richard says, " Same for you, even you Timon."

Timon says, " How do you do?"

Then Timon says to everybody, " Whoa, whoa, time out, let me get this straight, You know her, she knows you, but she wants to eat him, then he and his followers come out of nowhere to help you, and everybody okay with this?"

Then Timon jumps up suddenly, as he says, " Did I miss something?"

Simba says, " Relax Timon."

Richard says, " Calm down."

Nala says to Simba, " Wait to everybody finds out that you have been here all this time, and your mother, what would she think?"

Simba says, " She doesn't have to know, nobody have to know."

Nala says, " Of course they do, everyone thinks your dead."

Simba says, " They do?"

Nala says, " Yeah, Scar told us about the stampede."

Simba says, " He did?"

Richard says, " He never told Me, Zainabu, or my followers about it."

Nala says to Richard, " He told us this, before you came into the Pridelands."

Then Simba asks, " What else did he tell you?"

Nala says to Simba, " What else matters your alive, and that means, your the king."

Timon says, " King? Lady, have you got your lions crossed?"

Zainabu says, " Wait a minute, I thought Richard was the heir to the throne?"

Richard says, " I was thinking the same thing, but now I'm really confused."

Nala says, " Before Scar made you his heir, their used to be a prince of Pride Rock before that."

Richard says, " Are you telling me?"

Nala says, " Yes, Simba is the first prince of Pride Rock, but now there are You and Simba for the throne."

Richard fears the worst would come right in front of his door step, he had no idea what to do, as Pumbaa says to Simba, " King? Your Majesty, I gravel at your feet."

Pumbaa kisses Simba's foot as Simba says, " Stop it."

Timon then says, " It's not gravel, it's grovel, and don't he not the king." Timon turns to Simba and asked, " Are you?"

Simba says, " No."

Nala then says, " Simba."

Simba says, " No I'm not the king, maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago."

Timon says, " Let me get this straight, your the king, and you never told us."

Simba says, " Look I'm still the same guy."

Timon then adds, " But with power."

Nala says to Timon and Pumbaa, " Can you guys excess us for a few minutes?"

Timon then says, " Hey, whatever she has to say, she can say it in front of us, right Simba?"

Simba then hesitates as he says, " Um, maybe you better go."

Timon was shocked as he says, " It's starts, you think you know a guy."

Richard says, " I did think that you guys need sometime by yourselves, nice to see you again Nala, nice to meet you cousin, come on everybody, lets get settled in here fot the night, then we head back, tomorrow."

Timon and Pumbaa follow Richard, Zainabu, and their followers, then everybody got settled as Richard and Zainabu start talking to each other, as Richard says with worry, " What am I going to do Zainabu? I thought I was the next in line, but I didn't know I had a cousin here in Africa, now I fear that the worst is soon to come."

Zainabu then says, " Don't worry Richard, things will turn out alright, you will see."

Richard says, " I hope so."

Then Zainabu then nuzzle Richard as he did the same, then Zainabu says, " I have thought that we have some alone time, for our selves."

Richard then says, " Zainabu, I have decided to change my name, for now on, my name is Kimba."

Zainabu asks, " Kimba?"

Richard says, " Kimba."

Zainabu says, " Okay Kimba, you better get ready because I'm coming for you."

Kimba laughs as they start to have fun with each other, then they begin wrestling each other, Kimba won against Zainabu, he had her pinned on her back, then out of nowhere, Zainabu licked him, Zainabu looked at Kimba with love, then Kimba looked down at her with love, they had their own _private_ time alone.

**I'm sorry it toke so long, I was busy with other stories, Richard changed his name to Kimba, Zainabu and Kimba are in love, just as Simba and Nala are in love with each other, what will happen next see the next chapter to see, see y'all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here comes the next chapter, enjoy your time reading, lets go.**

**Chapter 7: Kimba meets Mufasa**

* * *

Everybody was asleep even Kimba, Zainabu, Ainra, Akida, and Ajabu were asleep, then Kimba heard someone crying, Kimba decided to check it out, then he later found Nala, she was upset but why? Then Kimba asks, " Why are you crying?"

Nala looks up at Kimba and says, " He is not Simba, he is not who he used to be."

Nala started crying again, Kimba nuzzled her just to get her to fell better, then Kimba says, " You just stay here and try to calm down, I'll go see what's up with him, besides me and Simba should get to know more of each other."

Nala then says, " Thank you, Richard."

Kimba says, " Your welcome, just call me, Kimba for now on."

Nala says, " Okay Kimba, be careful."

Kimba says, " I will."

Then Kimba left to find Simba, after about 10 minutes, Kimba found Simba and saw that he too was also upset, then Kimba says, " Hey cousin."

Simba turned his head and says, " Hey Richard."

Kimba says, " I no longer use that name, call me, Kimba."

Simba says, " Okay, um, Kimba, what are doing here?"

Kimba says, " Couldn't sleep, so I decided to find you, are you okay, you look upset, what's the matter?"

Simba says, " I don't want to talk about it."

Kimba says, " Come on you can tell me, I'm your cousin, remember, you can talk to me, I am not like my father, I am different, so what's up?"

Simba says, " I remember my father use to say, that the great kings of the past, would always be there to guide me, and so would he, but I don't see it happening, it seems hopeless."

Kimba says, " I never met your father, which is my uncle, I wish I could meet him."

Then Simba and Kimba hear a sound coming from behind them, they are getting annoyed, as Kimba says, " Let's go cousin, I know you don't hear none of that."

Then Kimba and Simba started walking away, what they don't know, is that Rafiki, the Prides shaman, is watching them, he see's that the prophecy is about to come true, Simba and Kimba made it to a log, Simba laid on the log as Kimba laid next to the log next to the water, they were staring at the water, then something hit the water, they saw the baboon from early, now Simba and Kimba are getting really annoyed, as Simba says, " Come on, will you cut it out?"

Kimba then adds, " It's getting on our nerves."

Rafiki then says, " Can't cut it out. It will only grow back."

Rafiki laughs as Simba says, " Creepy little monkey."

Then Simba and Kimba see Rafiki is following them as Kimba says, " Will you stop following us."

Simba then asks, " Who are you?"

Then Rafiki says, " The question is ... _who_ ... are you?"

Kimba says, " I'm Kimba, used to be named Richard."

Simba was about to say something, but then forgot some, as he says, " I thought I knew, know I'm not so sure."

Rafiki then says, " I know who you are, come here it's a secret."

Kimba smiled, he knew what this baboon was going to do, Kimba knew this Baboon, he met him, just after he and followers found the NATO base years ago, Kimba has not seen him for a while, he was some how glad to see, then the Baboon was doing his African chat, as Simba says, " Enough already, what's that suppose to mean anyway?"

Rafiki says, " It means your a Baboon, and I'm not." He starts laughing, as Simba walks away with Kimba following behind him, as Simba answers back, " I think you a little confused."

Then Rafiki ends in front of Simba and says, " Wrong, I'm not the one whose confused, you don't even who you are."

Then Simba says, " Oh, and I suppose you know."

Rafiki then says his surprise, " Sure do, your Mufasa's boy."

That got both Simba and Kimba there attention, Kimba heard some sayings from some Pride members that told him about Mufasa some had said that he is Kimba's Uncle, Kimba was now wanting to know more about his uncle that he never met, Simba and Kimba turn to Rafiki as the Baboon says, " Bye."

Then Simba says, " Hey wait."

Kimba says, " Stop."

Then Simba and Kimba followed Rafiki, once they caught up to him, he was meditating, while Simba asks, " You know my father?"

Kimba also asks, " You know who my uncle is?"

Rafiki answers the two lions, " Correction, I know you father, and your uncle."

Simba then says sadly, " I hate to tell you this, but he died, a long time ago."

Rafiki then says, " Nope, wrong again." he laughs for a short time then says, " He alive, and talking to you two, you old Rafiki, he knows the way, come on."

Then Simba and Kimba followed Rafiki into a jungle area that has vines everywhere, they followed him until Rafiki says, " Stop."

Then Simba and Kimba stopped in front of Rafiki, then Rafiki says quietly, " Look out there."

Then Simba and Kimba walked over to Rafiki, then Simba walks over to the water, he looks down, he then looks ashamed then says, " That's not my father, it's just my reflection."

Rafiki says, " Look harder."

Kimba also looks at his reflection as well, both of Simba and Kimba's reflection fade, then Mufasa's takes place as Rafiki says, " You see he lives in you."

Then Simba and Kimba hear a voice coming from the sky, " Simba."

Then Simba answers back, " Father?"

Then suddenly clouds came out of nowhere, and made an image of Mufasa himself, Mufasa's spirit starts talking to Simba, " Simba, you have forgotten me."

Simba says to his father, " No, how could I?"

Mufasa's spirit says, " You have forgotten who you are, so you forgot me, look inside yourself Simba, you are more then what you have become, you and your cousin must take your places in the circle of life."

Simba asks, " How can I go back, I'm not who I used to be."

Mufasa's spirit says, " Remember, who you are, you are my son and the one true king along with your cousin."

Mufasa's spirit turns to Kimba and says, " Richard, also now known as Kimba, it is going to be even more dangerous when you head back to the Pridelands, my brother has now gotten a lot worse, since you left, you are going to need this for your journey."

Then something came out of the sky and hovering in the air, in front of Kimba, then Kimba gasps as he see's what it is and says, " It's an Amulet."

Mufasa spirit says, " This amulet, will help you in your journey, this is a gift from your mother, she wanted to give it to you, the one with enough courage and bravery in their heart can master this amulet, the amulet has a special power when it is in use."

The Amulet flew to Kimba and went around Kimba's neck and Kimba liked the amulet and says, " Thank you, Mufasa, I will always keep it with me, for the rest of my life."

Then Mufasa's spirit says, " Time is short, I must go, keep this in mind, both of you, remember who you are."

Mufasa's spirit is starting to fade, as Simba is now chasing after the clouds, " No, please, don't leave me."

Mufasa's voice says, " Remember."

Simba says, " Father."

Mufasa voice says, " Remember."

Kimba followed his cousin, then Simba stops running as he says, " Don't leave me."

Mufasa's voice fades away as he says, " Remember."

Then Simba and Kimba sit down looking at the sky, Rafiki came up and says, " What was that. Ha, ha. The weather- Pbbbah! Very peculiar, don't you think."

Kimba says, " Yeah, looks like the winds are changing."

Rafiki says, " Ahhh. Change is good."

Simba says, " Yeah, but it's not easy."

Kimba then says, " We know what we have to do."

Simba adds, " Going back means I will have to face my past, I been running from it for so long."

Rafiki then picks up his stick and smacks Simba in the head with it, as Simba says, " Ow."

Kimba says, " Oh damn."

Simba then asks, " Jeez, what was that for?"

Rafiki says, " It doesn't matter, it changed the past." Rafiki laughs as Simba says as he rubs his head, " Yeah, but it still hurts."

Rafiki says, " Oh yes, the past can hurt, but the way I see it, are you going to run from it or land from it."

Rafiki try's to hit Simba, but he ducked, then Rafiki tested Kimba, and he did the same, as Rafiki says, " Ha, you see, so what are you going to do?"

Simba says, " First, we're gonna take your stick."

Kimba agrees, " Yeah."

Simba takes the stick out of Rafiki hands and threw it with his mouth, as Rafiki says, " No, no, not the stick1" Rafiki picks up his stick as he see's Simba and Kimba leaving, as he asks, " Hey, where are you going?"

Simba answers as Simba and Kimba leave, " We're going back."

Rafiki then says, " Good! Go on! Get out of here!"

Rafiki begins laughing and screeching loudly, as Simba and Kimba disappear out of sight.

* * *

It is now morning, in the Oasis, Timon and Pumbaa were sleeping, Nala, Zainabu, Ainra, Akida, and Ajabu came started to wake up, Nala whispers to them, " Hey, hey, wake up."

Timon and Pumbaa woke up and saw two lions and three hyena's in front of them, by which it scared them, they were screaming, when Zainabu calms them down, " Guys calm down, it's us."

Timon then went to five and says, " Don't ever do that again! Carnivores, ugh!"

Nala asks, " Have you guys seen Simba?"

Zainabu then asks, " Or Kimba?"

Timon got confused and asks, " Kimba?"

Ainra then answers the confused Timon, " Richard."

Timon says, " Oh okay, but I thought they were with you."

Nala says, " They were, but now we can't find them."

Zainabu asks, " Where are they?"

Then heard laughter as they saw Rafiki, as he says, " Ha, Ha, Ha. You won't find them here. Ha, Ha. The kings have returned."

Then Nala says, " We can't believe it."

Zainabu says, " They gone back."

Timon says, " Gone back, what does he mean?"

Timon looks up at the branch and see's that Rafiki has disappeared, as he asks, " Hey, what's going on here? Who's the monkey?"

Ainra then adds, " Simba and Kimba has gone back to challenge Scar."

Timon asks, " Who?"

Akida repeats, " Scar."

Pumbaa asks, " Who's got a scar?"

Nala says, " No, no, no. It's Simba's uncle."

Ajabu says, " And Kimba's father."

Timon gets confused as he asks, " The monkey is Simba's uncle and Kimba's father?"

Nala, Zainabu, Ainra, Akida, and Ajabu says, " No."

Then Nala says, " Simba's going back to challenge his uncle, and Kimba's going back to challenge his father, and they are going to take his place as kings."

Then Timon and Pumbaa and now realize what they are saying as they say, " Ohhh."

Then Ainra, Akida, and Ajabu then wake the others up, they gave the news that Simba and Kimba have gone back, then Zainabu then told all of the followers to follow her back to the Pridelands, Nala helps Zainabu lead the way back, as Timon and Pumbaa follow them to Pridelands to help Simba, this is going to big fight of all time.

* * *

**Kimba had just met his uncle for the first time, and got an amulet from Mufasa that is a special gift from his mother, what will happen next, read the next chapter to see, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes the fight for the Pridelands, get ready to rumble**

**Chapter 8: The fight**

* * *

It is now day time in the desert, Simba and Kimba are both returning back to Pridelands to save the Pride, and to take their places as kings, when they got to the Pridelands, Simba saw the devastation that had been done while he was gone, Kimba saw a lot destruction from the NATO forces, then Kimba saw that more forces came, but there are American, Canadian, British, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Russian, Chinese, and Australian forces that are now here in the Pridelands, the armed force pushed Scar's forces back, they liberated all, but one piece of territory left, Pride Rock, Simba and Kimba were ready to go over there until some voice called for them.

" Simba." Came Nala's voice.

" Kimba." Came Zainabu's voice.

" Wait for us." Came Ainra's voice.

Nala, Zainabu, Ainra, Akida, and Ajabu are now right next to Simba and Kimba, Nala starts the conversation, " It's awful, isn't it."

Simba says, " I didn't want to believe you."

Zainabu asked both Simba and Kimba, " What made you both want to come back?"

Simba answers Zainabu, " I finally got some sense knocked into me and I got the bump to it."

Kimba says, " Besides this is our kingdom, if me and cousin can't fight for it, who will?"

Nala reply's, " I will."

Zainabu says, " Me too."

Simba says, " It's gonna be dangerous."

Nala says, " Danger, ha, I laugh at the face of danger."

Kimba says, " Come on cousin, I been through many more dangers then you have."

Then everybody heard a voice that said, " I see nothing funny about this."

Simba and Kimba turn around and see Timon and Pumbaa standing there, as Simba says, " Timon, Pumbaa, what are you doing here?"

Pumbaa says, " At your service, my kings." as he bows to Simba and Kimba.

Timon looks at the devastated Pridelands and says to both Simba and Kimba, " We are going to fight your Uncle and your Father... for this?"

Simba reply's, " Yes Timon."

Kimba says, " This is our home."

Timon whispers to himself, " Ah, talk about a fixer- upper." Then Timon says, " Well Simba and Kimba, what ever is important to you two, we are all with you till the end."

Simba smiles as Kimba says, " Thanks, Timon, you are a really good friend."

* * *

Simba, Kimba, Nala, Zainabu, Ainra, Akida, Ajabu, and all of Kimba's followers stair at their place they need to liberate, before they could go over there, The Hyena's and the Lioness that are loyal to Kimba, need to find a way to tell each other apart without accidentally killing anybody in the group, Kimba solved the problem, he told all of his followers to wear the Nazi uniforms that they had found years ago, all of the followers look like German soldiers for World War 2 in animal forms, Zainabu, Ainra, Akida, and Ajabu, except Simba and Nala, are dressed in Nazi SS uniforms, the allied forces then gave, Kimba and his followers weapons that are robot machine guns that they can control, then Simba, Nala, Kimba, Zainabu, Ainra, Akida, Ajabu, and the followers came to a down log looked over and saw Scar's Hyena's, " Hyena's, I hate the Hyena's." Timon said.

Ainra, Akida, Ajabu, and some of the followers felt offended, as Akida whispers, " Hey, that is some of us, your talking about."

Ajabu says, " Yeah."

Timon apologizes, " Sorry." Timon then asks Simba, " So what's your plan for getting pass these guys?"

Simba says, " Live bait."

Timon says, " Good idea." Timon quickly realized that it meant him, " Hey."

Kimba says, " Come on, Timon, you guys have to crate a diversion."

Timon says to Kimba, " What do you want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula?"

A few seconds later, Timon and Pumbaa started a song, which gave Simba, Nala, Kimba, Zainabu, Ainra, Akida, Ajabu, and the followers to slip pass them, then after Timon and Pumbaa finished the song, Timon and Pumbaa ran for their lives as Scar's Hyena's are chasing after them, when everybody got close to Pride Rock, Simba then says, " Nala, Zainabu, you find my mother, and get the lioness's."

Kimba says, " Me and my cousin, are going to look for Scar, Ainra, Akida, and Ajabu assign teams now."

Ajabu says to the followers, " 1/3 of you, will come with Me and Nala."

Akida says to the followers, " 2/3 of you, will come with Me and Zainabu."

Ainra says to last of the followers, " The rest of you, will come with Me, Kimba, and Simba, lets move."

Then Everybody went in different directions, Everybody acted like soldiers, into the night, Simba, Kimba, Ainra, and their followers kepted on moving, until they heard the Tyrant yell out, " Sarabiiiii!"

Simba, Kimba, and everybody else heard echoes, as they all see Sarabi, the ex Queen of the Pridelands, walk through a pack of Hyena's snapping at her, Simba and Kimba are getting worried, Simba was worried for his mother, as Kimba was also worried about her, to Kimba, Sarabi felt like a mother to him, he would do anything to safe at all cost, Sarabi is now in front of Scar, as she says, " Yes, Scar?"

Scar says, " Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job."

Sarabi says, " Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on."

" No! You just not looking hard enough." Said Scar.

Sarabi says, " It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We ' must' leave Pride Rock."

Scar says, " We're not going anywhere!"

Sarabi says, " Then you have sentenced us to death!"

Scar says to Sarabi, " Then so be it!"

Sarabi says with shock, " You can't do that!"

Scar says, " I'm the King! I can do whatever I want!"

Sarabi then says, " If you were half the king, Mufasa was..."

Scar smacks her as he says, " I'm ' ten' times the king, Mufasa was!"

Then Simba and Kimba roar and jump in to save Sarabi, Scar was shocked, as he thought he see's two ghost's, while he says, " Richard! Mufasa! No! You're dead!"

Simba and Kimba are now next to Sarabi, Sarabi looks up and see's Kimba back, and see a lion that looks like her mate, she asks Simba, " Mufasa?"

Simba says to his mother, " No. It's me."

Sarabi then says, " Simba? Your alive? How can that be?"

Simba says, " It doesn't matter. I'm home."

Scar then says, " Simba? Simba! Well, it is a surprise to see you..."

Scar looks at Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, as he says, " ' Alive!'"

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed backed away, as Simba and Kimba confront Scar, as Simba says, " Give us one good reason why we shouldn't rip you apart."

Scar says backing up, " Oh, boys, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom..."

Kimba finished for him, " Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar."

Scar says, " Normally, I would, but however, there is one little problem, you see them."

Simba and Kimba look up and see Scar's Hyena's looking down at them, then Scar says, " They think I'm king."

Zainabu voice says, " But we don't."

Simba and Kimba turned to Nala, Zainabu, the lioness's and all Kimba's followers, as Nala says, " Simba and Kimba are the rightful kings."

The Lioness's and Kimba's followers help Sarabi help, as Simba says, " The choice is yours, Scar."

Kimba finishes, " Either, step down or fight."

Scar says, " Oh, must this all end in violence, I hate to be responsible to the death of a family member, wouldn't you agree, Simba?"

Simba says, " That's not gonna work Scar, I put it behind me."

Scar then adds, " What about your faithful subjects, have they put it behind them?"

Nala asks, " Simba, Kimba, what is he talking?"

Kimba says, " I have no idea, Cousin, what is Scar doing?"

" Ah. So you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible to Mufasa's death." Scar says to Simba.

Simba hesitated before saying, " I am."

Everybody was shocked, while Kimba and Zainabu were confused, to them it didn't make any sense, as Sarabi says, " It's not true, tell me it's not true."

Simba says, " It's true."

Scar says, " You see? He admits it. Murderer!"

Simba says, " No! it was accident!"

Scar says, " If it weren't for you Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead. Do you deny it?"

Simba says, " No."

Scar says, " Then you're guilty."

" No, I'm ' not' a murderer!" Simba said, then hyena's separated both Simba and Kimba, Scar looks at Kimba and says, " I'll deal with you later, traitor."

Then Scar says to Simba, " Look Simba. You're in trouble again. But this time Daddy isn't here to save you and now everybody knows ' why'!"

Simba slips over the cliff about to falls, Nala calls out, " Simba!"

Lightening came out of the clouds, when the lightening, hit the ground, it caught on fire, fire was now spreading, Simba try's to hang on, as Scar says, " This look familiar. Oh, where have I seen this before? Hm, let me think. Oh, yes, I remember! This is exactly the way your father looked before he dead."

Simba started slipping, Scar then puts his paws on Simba ready to push him off, as Scar says, " And now here's ' my' little secret..."

Scar then whispers in Simba's ears, " I killed Mufasa!"

Simba now now's the truth, he says, " Nooo!"

Then Simba leaps up and pounces on Scar and says, " Murderer!"

Everybody was surprised, even was Kimba wasn't even expecting that to happen, as Scar says, " No, Simba, please."

Simba says, " Tell them the truth!"

" Truth? Truth is in the eye of the behold..." Scar said, before Simba put is paw on Scar's throat choking him as Scar then starts whispering, " All right. All right. I did it."

Simba says, " So they can hear you!"

American and Russian Soldiers pulled out their pistols and shot the hyena's in the head, as Scar says, " I killed Mufasa!"

Everybody, even Kimba, Zainabu, Ainra, Akida, Ajabu, and Kimba's followers heard what Scar said, Nala was the first to respond, then the rest of Lioness's, then Kimba's followers followed suite after Ainra, Akida, and Ajabu, came their command to attack, then Scar's Hyena's then attacked Simba, the Pride and Kimba's followers attacked Scar's Hyena's to save Simba, the Pride could easily see the difference between Scar's Hyena's and Kimba's Hyena's, thanks to the Nazi uniforms they are wearing, when the Allied force heard the battle at Pride Rock, they sent aircraft of Fighters planes, bombers planes, and attack helicopters, as allied troops moved in on Scar's Hyena's on the bottom of Pride Rock with Tanks and guns, soon the allied troops are joining the battle on top of Pride Rock, Timon and Pumbaa ramped into Hyena's joining the battle, Simba fight off a few Hyena's, one got on him, Rafiki beat the one Hyena off of Simba, Rafiki makes a battle cry, then he jumps in front of Scar's Hyena's, Scar's Hyena's then tried attacking Rafiki, but Rafiki attacked them using Kung Fu, Kimba couldn't even believe what he saw, then some Chinese troops helped Rafiki out, one Scar's Hyena's tried to attack Rafiki and Chinese Sargent, but Rafiki and the Chinese Sargent toke him out, some Scar's Hyena's are now retreating, most surrendered to the Allied forces, but there are still some of Scar's Hyena's that are still fighting and will not give up, Kimba then started looking for his step mother, and his brother and sister, Kimba looked inside a den, he found his step mother next to the wall with Nuka and Vitani, Kimba says, " Mom, Nuka, Vitani, I'm back."

Zira looks and see's her step son, Kimba came next to her, they nuzzle each other, after not seeing each other for a couple of days, Zira says, " Richard, My boy, where have you been, I miss you."

Kimba says to his step mother, " I miss you too, Mom, I got help."

Nuka asks, " What's going on brother?"

Kimba says, " There is a battle going on outside, just stay in here, keep quite, It will be over soon."

Zira then see's the amulet and says, " It can't be, it is, the amulet, where did you find it?"

" Mufasa's spirit gave it to me, it is gift from my biological mother." Kimba said.

Zira says, " So it's true, the prophecy is true."

Kimba says, " I must go find my cousin, Me and Simba are going to deal with Scar."

Zira asked, " Simba? He's alive?"

Kimba says, " Yes."

" Richard, can you and Simba, try not to kill, Scar, even thought he is bad, and your father, but he still got good in him." Zira said hoping to avoid bloodshed.

" I'll try my best to get to surrender without any killing, but he try's to me or my cousin, then it's personal." Kimba said simply.

Zira says, " Alright, Richard, do what you have to do."

Kimba said, " Okay Mom, and please call me, Kimba."

Then he heard noise, then he heard a voice that he recongize as Zazu, Kimba met Zazu long ago, like year after he came into the Pridelands, he hears Zazu's voice saying, " Let me out! Let me out!"

Then Kimba heard Timon's voice as Timon says, " Let me in! Let me in!"

Kimba looked and saw Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed surrounding Zazu and Timon, that are in a bone cage, Timon says, " Please don't eat me."

Kimba then heard Pumbaa came by the entrance and says, " Drop' em!"

The Hyena trio turn to Pumbaa as Banzai says, " Hey! Who's the pig?"

Pumbaa then says being angry, " Are you talking to me?"

Timon see's Kimba and turns to Timon as Timon whispers into Kimba's ears, " Uh-oh, they called him a pig."

Kimba chuckles quietly as Pumbaa says again, " Are you talking to me?"

Timon talks to the Hyena trio, " You shouldn't have said that."

Pumbaa repeats in a angry tone, " ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?"

Timon then says, " Now they're in for it."

Pumbaa says, " THEY CALL ME MR. PIG! AHHHH!"

Pumbaa charges at the Hyena trio, talking them out, then the Hyena trio leave the den, Pumbaa frees Timon and Zazu, Kimba tells his family to follow him, they are now out on the battlefield, Kimba meets up with Simba, Kimba and Simba lead Zira, Nuka, and Vitani to safety in their new den, two American Soldiers came and guarded the den, that Zira and the others are at, Simba and Kimba then went to look for Scar, then Kimba and Simba climbed up some rocks that show a pathway heading for the top of Pride Rock, Simba and Kimba looked for Scar, then they saw something moving, then when a flash of lightening showed that it is Scar, Simba and Kimba roared and chased after their enemy, Scar jumped over the flames, but to end up in a dead end, he is trapped for good, Simba and Kimba jumped over the flames as Simba and Kimba walk to Scar, Simba says with anger, " Murderer."

Kimba says with anger, " Three years we all had to live under rule and terror, now it's time for you to suffer the consequences for your actions."

Scar says to Simba and Kimba, " Simba, Richard. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you."

Simba says, " You don't deserve to live."

Kimba agrees, " Got that right, and my name is not Richard anymore, I'm now known as Kimba."

Scar says to the boys, " But boys, I am family. It's the hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault. It was their idea!"

Simba says to his uncle, " Why should we believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie."

Kimba says to his father, " I still remember, the day you have betrayed me, my followers, and also the Pride."

Scar asks, " What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your old Uncle? And You wouldn't kill your old Dad...?"

Kimba thought for a minute, his old man do deserve to die, but he remembered what his biological mother said to him, he remembered that she said, that being angry at someone and killing them, will only make you miserable and also make you feel like the bad person, Kimba says, " No."

Simba agrees with Kimba, " No, Scar. We're not like you."

Scar says with relief, " Oh, boys, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything."

Kimba turned to his cousin and asked, " Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?"

Simba says, " Yes." Simba and Kimba turned to Scar and Simba says, " Run. Run away, Scar. And never return."

Kimba says, " If we find you again in the Pridelands, you will face the worst that will come from me."

Scar says to the boys in front of him, " Yes, of course."

Simba and Kimba turn their heads to him, as Scar says, " As you wish, your Majesties."

Scar then swiped some hot coals and they hit Simba and Kimba in their faces, Simba and Kimba recover from that attack, Scar pounces on Simba, Scar try's to bite Simba on the neck, but Simba's mane, made that task very difficult to do, Simba swiped Scar off of him, Simba and Scar were fighting each other on their hind legs, Kimba saw some of Scar's hyena's trying to kill him, Kimba his machine gun that is on his back, and fired it killing a lot of Scar's hyena's, After Kimba killed Scar's loyal Hyena's, Kimba saw that Scar had knocked out his cousin, Scar was about to kill him, Kimba was not going to let another one of his family die, so Kimba pounced on his father, Scar felt his son jump him, as he says, " Get off!"

Kimba responded by biting Scar on his back, Scar roars in pain, Kimba also swiped him too, Scar tried to get Kimba off of him, but did no good, Kimba was about to bite on Scar's neck, but Scar managed to get Kimba off, Scar was about to attack his son, until he saw something glow red, then he saw the amulet, as he says, " The amulet."

Kimba now has to keep the amulet away from Scar, because if Scar gets his paws on the amulet, it would mean the end of the world, Scar try's attacks Kimba, as he says, " I want that amulet!"

Kimba then fought against Scar, but this time, just like Simba did earlier, Kimba started to wander, how his biological mother died, then he remembered something from his past, he remembered some terrorist attack happened in his home in the United States, he remembered seeing Scar kill his mother right in front of him, as Kimba says, " It was you, you killed my biological mother, that was no accident or some random attack."

Scar says to his son, " Yes, I killed her!"

Scar then pounces on Kimba, Scar starts biting Kimba's neck, trying to kill him and take the amulet, Simba recovers and see's that his uncle is trying to take the amulet, Simba heard about a prophecy with the two kings, he also heard that if evil would have it, it would be the end of the peaceful world, forever, Simba was going to let his cousin be killed, after all Kimba saved him, so Simba would do the same in return, Simba then pounces on his uncle saving Kimba's life, Simba and Scar fought again, This time Scar swiped Simba, Simba got swiped so hard, he flew and landed on back, Scar says to Simba, " Say hello to your father for me."

Kimba then tried figure out what to do, then he remembered the amulet, he remembered what Mufasa's spirit said, ' The stone can be mastered by the one's with courage and bravery in your heart, the amulet has a power when in need.'

Kimba then decides to use the amulet, Kimba contracted, then power came to Kimba, the power turned Kimba into a white lion with blue eyes and his scar on his lift eye is gone, he is still wearing his Nazi uniform and his Nazi hat, Kimba then used the power of the amulet to stop Scar, Kimba attacks Scar, Scar jumps out of the way, but Kimba got his leg, Scar was hurt, Scar tried to like over jump it to kill Simba, but Scar did it too early, Simba got his hind legs up and threw Scar over the edge, Scar fell to the ground below, Simba and Kimba look down at Scar, and saw that he is still up, Scar got up and saw Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, as Scar says, " Ah my friends."

Shenzi says, " Friends? I thought he said we were the enemy."

Banzai says, " Yeah, That's what I heard."

Shenzi and Banzai turn to Ed and says, " Ed?"

Ed only laughs, as Allied soldiers and the Scar's Hyena's that surrendered, and heard the what their once leader said, the Allied soldiers surround Scar, pointing machine guns at him, the Hyena's get closer to tear apart, as Scar says, " No! Let me explain. No, you don't understand. No, I didn't mean to... No, no!"

The Allied soldiers fired their machine guns killing the Tyrant, as the Hyena's feed on his body, then the power went back into the amulet, Kimba was back to his own self, Kimba has his Brown fur, Black mane, green eyes, and a scar over his lift eye, then suddenly it starts raining, the fires were being put out because of the heavy rain, the NATO and Allied forces were relieved to see rain in the Pridelands, the Pride and Kimba's followers were relieved to see rain, Simba and Kimba go see their families, Simba see's Sarabi and Nala, as Kimba see's Zira and Zainabu, then Simba and Kimba hear a noise, they turn and see Rafiki pointing up the ledge, they knew what to do, Simba and Kimba go up and hug Rafiki, then Rafiki says, to Simba and Kimba, " It is time."

Kimba nods, as Simba and Kimba walk up the ledge, when they made to the ledge, Simba and Kimba look in the sky, they both hear the voice of Mufasa say, " Remember."

Simba and Kimba smile as they both roar, the Pride and some of Kimba's followers roar, then the NATO and Allied forces yell out in victory, during the next mouths that pass, NATO and Allied forces help rebuild the Pridelands, soon the Pridelands were back the way they once were, Kimba's followers were for now called the ' Nazi's', because they wear Nazi uniforms, and the animals have returned to the Pridelands, and today was a special day, NATO and Allied soldiers were standing in front of the animals with their country's flags, Simba, Nala, Kimba, Zainabu, Airna, Akida, Ajabu, Timon, and Pumbaa, were standing at the ledge seeing the animals and their allies, Simba and Nala were nuzzling each other, Kimba and Zainabu were doing the same, then Rafiki came with two cubs, one is Simba and Nala's cub and the other one is Kimba and Zainabu's cub, then Rafiki left them both in the air, as they are the new king's heir.

* * *

**Well, that's the story, get ready for the next story, coming soon, see you later.**


End file.
